Pokemon Paradox: Dark can be Light
by Neon-S
Summary: Ash lost the Kalos league, and in the finals no less. Now he's off in a new region, (not the Alola region,) on a new journey. But will he finally win or will he go home empty handed yet again. Amourshipping.
1. AN followed by OC submission

**Hey guys, this is the story that's replacing Pokémon One. We thank all you for reading. For this story, Ash, Serena, Dawn, and May are 16, and max is Max is 10. I do not know how old Brock is. We don't Pokémon.**

* * *

I am accepting oc's. if you have one, send me this form, filled out, in a pm or review:

name:

age:

gender:

appearance:

Personality:

Backstory:

Pokémon:

other (if there is any):


	2. The Closing Act Before The New Beginning

**The scene lights up an nobody is present. suddenly a thin boy with somewhat blond hair, a striped, long sleeved shirt, and black wind pants on jumps out, strikes random flashy pose and stands strait up.**

 **TornadoF6: Hello all you fantastic readers! I'm TornadoF6, but you may call me twig. I'm the first author/host of this fic, and here's the second!**

 **A somewhat tall boy with blond hair, black and gray t-shirt and brown pants walks in.**

 **DantesGuy: Hey there! Hello everyone, Im Dante and the second mind behind this story that I hope you will enjoy.**

 **TF6: We do indeed. this is gonna be great. Dante, you want to do the disclaimer?**

 **Dan: Thanks. Now, as everyone could probably know, we don't own the rights to the title that this fic is about. So... are you ready start Twig?**

 **TF6:Let's get this show on the road!**

* * *

 _Welcome to the world of Pokémon. A fantastic realm as close as your imagination, yet as far as infinity. In this fantastic realm are equally fantastic creatures, also known as Pokémon. Many of the people who live here are Pokémon trainers. They battle other trainers with their Pokémon in competitions of strength, agility, and skill. To become a Pokémon master is a great honor, and a dream that burns brightly for many, but none more so than Ash Ketchum. The pallet town native began his journey on his 10th birthday when he met his partner, Pikachu. Together, they've travelled over numerous regions, 6 in total thus far, and have had many friends, such as: Misty, me- Brock, May, Max, Dawn, Cilan, Iris, Clement, Bonnie, and Serena, just to name a few. Together, they've had many adventures, all in the amazing world of Pokémon._

(theme song plays and ends)

An epic battle was under way. It was the Kalos league finals, one competitor was on his last Pokémon, a charizard that was mega evolved, and the other was on his second to last, a pikachu. The pikachu was doing quite well, and despite the fact that he was doing little damage, he was dodging quite well. The pikachu used Electro Ball and powered it up with Thunderbolt, but the attack was countered by a Flamethrower. The charizard suddenly burst through the smoke from the blast and Pikachu took a Thunder Punch. It did significant damage despite the type resistance. Pikachu attempted Iron Tail at close range, but was countered by Dragon Claw. charizard fired a Blast Burn, and "pikachu is unable to battle, charizard wins! Please send out your final Pokémon." Pikachu's trainer walked out and picked up the hurt electric mouse, "You tried buddy," he said, "You're good Alain, but I won't lose!" The charizard's Trainer, now known as Alain, replied, "I look forward to seeing how you plan to win then Ash. Don't hold back now!" The other trainer, now identified as the Ash the narrator -Brock- mentioned, threw out his last Pokémon, a greninja. "greninja versus charizard, begin!" greninja used Water Shuriken, but it was easily overpowered by a Flamethrower. greninja responded with a Double Team and Cut combo, not that it appeared to get him far as a Flamethrower. But... all the copies disappeared, and charizard took an Aerial Ace to the head. He swatted the water type away with a Thunder Punch. greninja fidgeted with electricity, but didn't suffer paralysis. He jumped back, dodging a Flamethrower, and returning a Water Shuriken, but it was dodged and he took a surprise Dragon Claw. He winced as he got up. charizard and Alain looked very confident. That's when something strange happened; a veil of water surrounded geninja and he appeared to take on a new shape, though it was hidden by a water veil. greninja launched forward with cut prepared and connected with dragon claw, actually even in power. greninja jumped back and went back in and Double Teamed to avoid a Thunder Punch, then blocked a Dragon Claw with Aerial Ace after Flamethrower destroyed the copies. Another Water Shuriken clashed with Flamethrower, resulting in a blast. greninja leapt out of the dust, the water veil was gone, revealing the form of greninja. The red seemed truthfully out of place. The water now appeared like wings on his back, before suddenly solidifying into a giant Water Shuriken. It was thrown and cut right through the Blast Burn that had just been fired, impacting charizard. charizard flew back, but managed to get up. Just as he did however, both Ash and greninja collapsed."Greninja is unable to battle, Charizard wins!" said the ref, "so the victory goes to Alain". Charizard returned back to its normal form, "good work" said Alain to him and returned Charizard to its pokeball. He turned around and noticed Ash, unconscious. He ran over to him, just as Serena, Bonnie, and Clemont arrived as well. "Ash..." that was all Serena could say through her cloud of worry. Alain picked Ash up and started carrying him to the nearest pokemon center. Clemont helped too, but only with Bonnie's prodding.

* * *

A few hours later, and Ash was still out like a light. Serena had her head in her hands, Clemont was comforting Bonnie, Bonnie was clutching Clemont, and Alain was pacing back and forth and back and forth and, well you get the picture. Ash's hand twitched, but no one noticed even has his eyes opened. They sure noticed it when he sat up however, "Ash!" everyone in the room expressed, "Hey guys... where am I?" he yawned out. "You're in the hospital Ash. You passed out again," Serena replied caringly. "Oh... yeah..." he replied, still tired. Nurse Joy came in to what the commotion was, "Oh, good, you're awake." She performed several tests, interfering a bit with the chat, before giving him the all clear. And with that, Ash walked out to the lobby with his friends. Alain had left during the tests to get cleaned up for awards. Ash seemed as bouncy as ever again. "Well, Ash, it seems that losing hasn't got you down at all," Clemont stated. Ash was quick to reply, "Of course, why get down when I know I'll win next time?" "why do I get the feeling he says that every time?" Bonnie mumbled.

Later that night, the closing ceremonies took place. The ceremonies were simply a speech or two really. Alain began to leave, but Ash caught up to him swiftly, "Hey, Alain, just wanted to say, well, good job winning that well earned trophy." "Thanks Ash. You gave me a good run for my money though," was Alain's response, "I look forward to facing you again." "Alright, and I'll win next time!" Ash responded cheerily. Alain chuckled, "Ha, as if. I'm just too good for you." "Yeah, right!" they clasped hands as the challenge was set.

The rest of the evening for that matter, was notably uneventful. So you, our dear readers, will join us again now that it is late. We join up as Ash began to talk to Greninja and Pikachu on the balcony. The others, as well as the rest of his pokemon, were inside, sleeping. Ash spoke, "You know, this losing every time is beginning to become frustrating..." "Gren, gren," "Pika, Pikachu pik pika, pikapi," his pokemon told him in response. "I know, I'm gonna keep trying. What kind of pokemon master would I be if I gave up?" he asked in response. "Pika, pikapi," Pikachu answered. "Anyway, let's get to bed," as he yawned to emphasize his point. They didn't notice a certain performer scurry back to bed. Ash and his pokemon were out like a light. 'Ash is so determined. I hope I can be as strong as him,' Serena thought. She, too, soon fell asleep.

 _A flood of power was felt. Staring down a strange pokemon, an attack was felt charging. Charging forward in an attack, the scene fades to black._

Serena woke up that morning, 'What a strange dream..." she thought, and Ash was having similar thoughts.

Breakfast went by smoothly. Ash called out, "Come on guys! It's a long way to Lumiose City!" His friends didn't share his excitement as they walked down the road, knowing that they would all soon have to split up. Sometime later, they saw a pokemon center a ways down the road, "We should stop for lunch," Clemont suggested, and the others agreed happily, especially Ash with that bottomless pit he called a stomach. They arrived and were at a table waiting for Clemont when they overheard a pair of girls talking, "...Did you hear?" "Hear what?" "They're thinking of replacing the showcases," Serena was instantly in a state of shock when she heard that, "Really? With what?" "They're seeing if they can bring contests over from Hoenn and Sinnoh." A lightbulb went of in a certain raven-haired teen's head, "I wonder how that will go over?" "Don't know, but the first is in Lumiose City..." They tuned after that as Serena was almost in tears, "No more... Showcases?..." Ash's arm was around Serena, "Hey, it's alright. I have a couple of friends who do contests, and I have to say they're amazing! You should try them Serena, they aren't even all that different from showcases." "But they... won't be the... same," she still was about to cry. "If it'll make it easier we can try to get to Lumiose in time so you can see what they're like," Ash responded. "I don't know..." Serena was hesitant. "Just try it. You may find you like them even more than showcases," Ash tried. Serena saw Ash wasn't about to back down. Between him leaving and showcases being phased out, she was broken, but... She'd try to be strong for Ash. As soon as lunch was over, Ash was going to make a B-line for Lumiose City.

* * *

 **TF6: Well now, that was a start. certainly not beginning to touch the plot yet, but hey, set up, right?**

 **Dan: Indeed, I personally think this is a great beginning for this long story we will bring to you. Now, any last comments to close this chapter?**

 **TF6: Indeed. If you turn back a chapter, there will be c character creation sheet. If any of you guys have oc's, they'd be welcome! and with that see you all next time!**


End file.
